Road to Recovery
by Majin Hezaa
Summary: Kaiya was sealed into a necklace that was found by Goku. Once released, she realizes she lost her ability to speak and her memory. As she travels with the Sanzo party, will she rediscover herself? Why was she sealed? What kind of power does she hold? Will she help them in their travels? Can she help mend their scars from the past? Read to find out! KougaijixOC Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload, Saiyuki Reload Gunlock. The following own the rights to this Manga:**

**Written by Kazuya Minekura, Published by Enix**

**English publisher (AUS) Madman Entertainment (NA) Tokyopop**

**I follow the manga, the anime's events are different from the manga but they do happen in both just at different times.**

Chapter 1

Goku ran around the market, Hakkai barely keeping up. They finally had bought enough supplies to last them until they reached the next day a few days drive from where they were. They were almost back to the hotel room when Goku called behind him.

"Hey, Hakkai! Look at this!" Goku was pointing excitedly; he was surprised when it wasn't another food stand.

"What is it?" He walked back, arms full of groceries and supplies. The town was buzzing by, everyone was elbow to elbow, and it was hard to maneuver around them. He managed to get over to where Goku had set down the bags next to the stand.

"That necklace! It's so pretty! Can I get it?"

"What are you going to do with it?" he shifted around.

"Wear it, it's so cool!" Hakkai hadn't seen him want something this bad that wasn't food. He looked at it. It was a shimmering teal color, with a gold mark on it. It was a light silver chain. He didn't recognize the symbol but it did look familiar and he started to sense something from it.

"Alright Goku, I hope Sanzo doesn't mind"

"Yay!" He bounced up and down while the dealer smiled taking the cash and exchanging the necklace.

"I will pass along the message that was given to me when I received it" the dealer said arching an eyebrow, "don't get it wet."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out if it's something bad."

"Thank you sir" Hakkai was intrigued. They walked back. Goku already had it around his neck.

"What the hell, Hakkai?! All you had to do was buy supplies and food not a fashion statement for the idiot monkey!" he hit Goku upside the head with a paper fan. Sanzo was fuming.

"Goku doesn't ask for much outside of food and it was very inexpensive" he tried to calm him, his irritation was obvious.

"So what girl did you buy this off of?" Gojyo chuckled flicking it. Goku covered it protectively.

"Shut up, Kappa! I found it at the market!"

"Such a pretty girly necklace!" they started fighting and Sanzo pulled out his gun, brandishing it at them. They freaked out scattering. Hakkai chuckled.

After everyone was asleep, Hakkai slipped the necklace over Goku's head. He was beyond asleep and didn't stir. Hakkai pulled out a research manual he kept to translate and identify symbols and words he was not familiar with. He checked over the necklace, it shimmered in his palm then stopped. He knew there was some kind of energy in it but he couldn't feel it like he did before.

The next day they were on their way, they were packed up and driving by the time the sun came up.

"According to the map we are 4 days from the next town" Hakkai eyed Gojyo and Goku in the rearview mirror, they groaned as Gojyo got out the cards and dealt them out, "Also, Goku, I have some interesting information for you all."

They perked up and listened.

"The symbol on your necklace Goku, means "Kaiya" which is forgiveness in an ancient language that became Japanese. I studied it while you slept last night."

"Is that good or bad?" asked Gojyo.

"I don't know" he laughed and their faces read annoyed.

"Can't you say something important?" grumbled Sanzo as he smoked his cigarette.

The demons appeared in front of them. They were in a dense wooded area but their energy was not hidden.

"We need the exercise" Gojyo grinned. They all made quick work of them. One demon took off, Goku ran after him.

"Wait Goku! That's-" there was a splash "-a lake back there."

They ran after him, Goku had taken care of the demon and now set in the shallow lake front.

"Uh-oh…" there was a bright light as the necklace lifted and formed a human body.

They watched as the body took a female form, she wore very tore and tattered clothing, it showed her stomach and thighs covering only the main parts of the body. The chain formed arms around Goku's neck. The girl's hair was brown and flowed down into the water. Goku didn't know what to do. She looked up at him, she was a pale color in skin and bare footed. She flexed, her back was heavy. She had long beautiful wings, seen only in the paintings of angels. She smiled up at him and the wings disappeared as she slipped into unconsciousness. The symbol that was on the necklace now was shown in the middle of her chest in very small lettering.

Hakkai came over and took her from him.

"Hakuryuu, transform"

The dragon transformed and Gojyo got a blanket from the luggage. They wrapped her up and put her in the back between him and Goku.

They started on their way, the air was heavy.

"What do we do?" he was squirming from the girl who was curled up to him sleeping.

"We drop her off at the next town and keep going" Sanzo said.

"We can't do that! She's a girl ya know!" Gojyo argued smoking his own cigarette.

"How about when she wakes up, we'll talk to her and find out her story."

They nodded.

"She's your responsibility then. Not my problem" Sanzo inhaled his cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She stirred and sat up right. She was in a bed, a plain looking room, in a long shirt that went down to above her knees. She looked out the window next to her and saw the town. So many people laughing and smiling, there were decorations and the smell of the food was welcomed. Her belly growled. She tried to get up but her legs were weak. She wiggled her toes and tried again, this time finding her balance. She walked to the door and opened it. The four men turned from their breakfast. One was drinking coffee and reading a paper.

"Hey! She's awake!" The brown haired one jumped up, food stuck to his mouth. She was a bit taken back by his energy.

"I'm Goku" he pointed to himself, she was at his height, "and that's Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo… but he's not important."

"What was that monkey!?"

"You're a dirty Kappa! You'll just try to hit on her!"

"What do you know stupid?!"

"Enough!" said Sanzo.

"I do apologize" said Hakkai, she returned his warm smile, "What's your name?"

She pointed to the symbol on her chest, parting the shirt just enough to be seen. She looked between them. They looked at each other.

"So your name is Kaiya?" she nodded "Why were you sealed in that necklace? Do you remember how you got there?"

She started to try to talk, nothing came out. She touched her neck then her head, she didn't remember anything. She shook her head looking down.

"So she can't speak?" Goku asked Hakkai quietly as she stared out the window at the town.

"I examined her, she could talk. She has the vocal chords but there must be some sort mental block there…" Hakkai was working through his theory when there was an explosion and screaming.

"Yokai!"

"Kaiya stay here!"

They ran out. Kaiya was slouched down and watching out the window. They fought them and defeated most of them easily. When they were almost all gone one Yokai grabbed a child and was holding it hostage. He started to run with it. He was close to where she was sitting at the window. She was right above him. He stood out in the town. He had gray skin and was wearing green pants. The child was crying. Sanzo held his gun up, he was prepared to shoot.

She looked around, there was a planet sitting on the table. A distraction! She grabbed it and quietly raised the glass. She aimed and let it go. The demon dodged it easily.

"Ha! You thought that would stop me!?"

"No but you just opened yourself up dumbass" Sanzo shot and nailed him, making him disappear. The little kid ran back to its mother crying. Kaiya smiled at them.

The town thanked the Sanzo party and herself with a feast and finished the festival that night. She ate three platefuls of food and watched everyone dance and sing. Sanzo had already ditched the party and went back to the room. Goku was still eating beside her, Gojyo was in the corner with some blonde woman talking making her giggle, and Hakkai was sipping his tea on her other side.

"Kaiya, do you remember anything yet?"

She shook her head. He touched her head. "Don't worry you will soon"

His smile looked kind but she sensed a deep sadness.

Then an idea sparked. She got a napkin and looked around for something to write with. She at least remembered how to read and write!

Hakkai looked at her strangely. She motioned the notion of writing. He understood and helped her look. He stopped a gentleman and he let him borrow a pen. She wrote on the napkin.

The way you smile shows sadness underneath.

He looked at the paper and frowned. He touched her head again.

"We all have our pains from our past that we try to sweep under the rug. Don't worry yourself to much Miss Kaiya."

She gave him a half-hearted smile.

That night she was hot. Like next to the sun hot. She woke up face to face with Goku.

She scrambled away hitting her head over the table behind her knocking it over.

"Is everything OK?!" Hakkai was sitting up. She had woken him up along with Gojyo and Sanzo. Sanzo looked so angry at her.

She nodded. He bed was vacant and looked like she had just laid down in it.

"What were you doing?"

She had stolen a few napkins and the pen from the part and wrote on one. I don't know I just woke up there.

"Odd, well anyways, let's all go back to bed and forget about it for now." Gojyo and Sanzo were already in bed going back to sleep. She nodded climbing back into bed.

The next morning she woke up again on the floor next to Goku. Hakkai was already up and about, while everyone else slept.

"Let's go get you some clothes Miss Kaiya. You need something cool and light for the next part of our journey" she nodded. After all she was still in just a long t-shirt. He wrapped the robe around her and tied it tight.

In town, everyone waved at them and said hello. She felt weird about it.

In the shop, it was nice inside. She tried on a few outfits and bought some that would last her for a while. They would be travelling through a dessert next so she needed something that would cool her easily. She got a heavy jacket for later also. She wanted to be prepared. She felt bad for spending their money though… She would earn it back in some way. Maybe she could be of some help…

Sanzo and the crew met them at the shop. Hakuryuu transformed as she was coming out. She was wearing a white tank top with her hair up. The ladies at the shop had told her how to keep her hair up. She wore a pair of long red pants that looked sort of like sweats in the way they wore. She was in comfortable shoes that matched her pants. Her blue eyes stood out much better.

They had been on the road for 3 days now. She was sitting between Gojyo and Goku, they were teaching her how to play poker. She was horrible at it. But, they didn't cheat with her there so it was about fair. They laughed and kidded with her. Pretty soon, though, they were out of games to play. The heat of the dessert was starting to get to all of them.

"Hey Goku pass me a beer" Gojyo said laid back in the seat.

"Get it yourself" mumbled Goku, he looked so hot and just worn out.

"What was that monkey? Did you say yes sir?"

"I said get it yourself lazy cockroach!"

She reached behind them and handed him one from the bottom of the cooler.

"Oh, hey thanks" he popped it open.

"Oh no, you shouldn't do that. He'll get use to your giving him one now. He needs to get it himself" he crossed his arms.

"Hey I'm the one trying to train a monkey here"

"God, shut up Gojyo!"

"If you had just got me the goddamn beer-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sanzo yelled as he turned in his seat "All of you shut the hell up! It's too hot for your shit!"

She pointed. There was something in the sky. It caught their attention.

"SANZO PARTY!" Hakuryuu transformed and they dodged in time to miss a girl that would have probably killed them on impact. She was laid out flat in the dirt but recovered herself.

"Lirin!" Goku pointed at her "what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to take baldy's scroll!" she balled her fist as a point. Sanzo just rubbed his eyes. He was far beyond annoyed.

"Lady Lirin!" A beautiful young girl, who was obviously a Yokai, was followed by two other Yokai. She was standing next to Goku and stared at the one to the left of the woman. He had very tan skin and long red hair. He had piercing eyes and was very lean. The one on the right was a tall man, pale skin and pointy ears. He was in a white robe and boots, a sword strapped to his side.

"Brother!" Lirin ran to the red-haired one.

"And what's this? They have a new member to the group"

"Hey Kougaiji!" Goku waved.

"Stop talking like we're friends. Now hand over the scroll or we'll take it"

She didn't want to see anyone fight. She tugged Hakkai's shirt.

"Don't worry we're not going to fight them, not in this heat"

"He knows we'll kick their butts!" Lirin yelled at them.

"As if! How many times have we beaten you guys?" Goku yelled back. It started a shouting match between them.

Yaone walked over to her as Goku and Lirin yelled at each other, "Oh, we have been quite rude, miss. I am Yaone, this is Dokugakuji, our Lord Kaugaiji, and his younger sister Lirin" Yaone smiled at her warmly.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Kaiya" She wrote on the napkin.

"Oh, you don't speak I'm sorry, good to meet you as well Miss Kaiya" Kaiya smiled at her.

"What is this? A meet and greet?" Sanzo huffed taking a drag off his smoke.

"I'm sorry; we would like to get out of this heat. Maybe we could battle somewhere cooler?" Hakkai suggested.

A few miles away, they met back up. They were only a few miles from town and out of the desert. Gojyo paired up with Dokugakuji, Yaone with Hakkai, Kougaiji with Goku and Sanzo was stuck with Lirin. She was sitting feeding Hakuryuu a snack and watching everyone fight. It was about even with all of them except Sanzo. He had sacrificed his sandwich to ward of Lirin for a few minutes. He lit another cigarette. Yaone and Hakkai stopped fighting and bowed to each other. She was sitting on the ground. He helped her up.

Gojyo and Dokugakuji were the next ones to finish fighting. Gojyo had taken the upper hand and knocked his sword out of his hand.

"Kaiya," Hakkai caught her attention, "I thought maybe you should know. Dokugakuji and Gojyo are half-brothers" her eyes grew wide. They were brothers?! And they were fighting each other!? "Like I said, we all have our pains from our past that we try to sweep under the rug."

Her shoulders sagged. She didn't have a past, not one she could remember.


End file.
